Bradhoc Browning
Bradhoc was the only son born to the wealthy Browning House, a family of nobles who can trace their roots back to the founding days of the city of Baron. Known for their secretive and somewhat off-kilter mannerisms, the last surviving heir is no exception. Origins Bradhoc grew up in the kingdom of Baron, a very sickly child prone to injuries and illness. Despite the fact that the Browning family could afford the best health care, most physicians thought the boy would never live to reach adulthood. Though he displayed a natural talent for magical abilities at an early age, it wasn’t until he was in his later teens that he was allowed to travel to Mysidia for proper instruction. His closest childhood companion was his cousin, Baigan, who became a dashing and successful warrior in the service of the Baronian Guards. After Bradhoc had spent a few years training in Mysidia, the two had a serious falling out. The argument caused Bradhoc to leave his trainings, vanish from his family’s knowledge… and stumble along the path that drew him into the secretive depths of shadowy cult societies. No one is certain what Bradhoc was involved with during that time and up until the Crystal Wars. It wasn’t until Baigan’s traitorous allegiance to Golbez and death at the blade of the Paladin Cecil that Bradhoc Browning returned to Baron to reclaim his family’s broken legacy. But time spent within the Shadow Societies has a high price and has not left Bradhoc unaltered… Disposition Bradhoc prides himself on his wealth and social networking abilities. Though he may appear outwardly proper, sometimes even charming… the truth is he has many business partners, no friends and too many enemies. Though it is suggested he conducts illegal activities in the black market trade for magical artifacts, he has been clever enough not to get caught. He is also widely known as a pervert, sleaze and all-around womanizing lech. Overall, despite his great wealth, he appears to be a solitary and rather somber man with little fulfillment in his life. Currently, his major goal is finding a way to eliminate the presence of Golbez at the royal court of Baron. It is unknown whether this is an act of vengeance for the death of his cousin, Baigan, or for some other personal reason. Though he has spent much time studying the Lunarian language, culture and magics, he has an extreme dislike for any race that is non-Human — especially the Lunars. However, this dislike can be pushed aside for the sake of eliminating Golbez… as he has conspired in plots with others such as Luccious and Kip OMEGA in the past. Shimmer If the Shimmer webcomic storyline continues, young Bradhoc will show up in future chapters. Here, he meets Ben for the first time, and shows a little about how he got caught up in the Naughtilumini. Runes Four magical runes are inscribed into Bradhoc’s skin upon the back of his neck. He obtained the runes during his time in the Naughtilumini. Though they are the source of his unnatural power and knowledge, exactly what the runes do, he has not revealed to anyone. The fact that he always wears a high collar jacket and keeps his hair long in the back in order to conceal the runes hint that they are something that he does not want others to know about. Skills and Abilities *He has spent most of his life honing and training his innate magical abilities. Though he keeps his true magical strengths unknown to most of the world, it is said that the secret Naughtilumini have gifted him with knowledge and ability beyond what a normal human mage could obtain. *He can speak, write and understand Lunarian language at a strong level of proficiency. He also has a good deal of knowledge about the origins and history of the Lunar people – though his sources for this information is unknown. *He is a shrewd business man and has a keen mind for handling (and making) money. *He has spent much time (and money) building up a wide network of contacts and intelligence across the world. He also has the resources to employ these networks… and to achieve just about anything money can buy. Interesting Facts *His name was originally "Bradoc," but over time and one too many RP typos, it morphed into "Bradhoc" and stuck. *Bradhoc displays a keen interest in networking with Dark Elves *Though his walking stick looks ordinary, it is actually a magical artifact that Bradhoc uses to focus and enhance his casting abilities. He is rarely seen in public without it. *His last name, "Browning" refers to the Browning line of apparel . When the author was younger, only the more well-to-do kids in her school wore Browning jackets. Concept Art Category:Main Characters